wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky Road to Recovery
Rocky Road to Recovery is the 67th episode of WWE Total Divasand the 9th in season five. Summary When Bobby goes to Las Vegas, Rosa thinks the worst, Nikki asks John to help her recover, meanwhile, Nattie wants to take a family picture. Recap Has your boyfriend gone to Las Vegas for conspicuously withheld purposes? Do you have a history of betrayal when it comes to significant partners? If so, then congratulations, you are Rosa Mendes, and you are by far the most aggressive of the “Total Divas” ladies this week, because she makes it her mission to singlehandedly ruin Bobby’s jaunt to Sin City by way of some elaborately staged pictures implying she may or may not be flirting with Mandy Rose’s shirtless brothers on the beach. Mandy, who was not privy to this plan at all, spends the entire episode trying to calm Rosa down, which seems to work until Bobby gets home and finally reveals, after another fight, that he was going to Vegas to look at engagement rings. Well, we all know where this is going. Having reinforced her family values already by hyphenating Tyson Kidd’s last name into her own, Natalya decides to further strengthen the Neidhart family bonds by taking a family photo, of which apparently none exist. This is a good idea in principle, but factor in Natalya’s desire to dress the family in matching sweaters and the general lack of cooperation from the feline contingent, and the whole enterprise rapidly descends into chaos. Nattie’s understandably upset, but Tyson provides a pretty significant silver lining: Much of a mess as it was, everybody had fun, and Natalya’s father has apparently never laughed so hard in his life. And when The Anvil laughs, truly, the world laughs with him. After Nikki Bella’s unsuccessful attempt to win her Divas Title back from Charlotte, the former champion gets down to the nitty-gritty of her injury on E!’s “Total Divas.” While surgery isn’t necessary just yet, she’s given a laundry list of restrictions following a doctor’s appointment and she recruits John Cena to help coach her through the rehabilitation process. Unfortunately, she’s a little lax in the gym, ignores her dietary constraints and isn’t as diligent with her exercises as Cena would like, so he walks off in a huff after a family dinner. Nikki’s mother opines that, yes, Cena’s being tough on her, but that was expressly the kind of supervision Nikki asked for in the first place, so she shouldn’t be quite so upset that he’s giving her what she wants. A compromise is reached. Image gallery 001_TD509_2--5a6a9b40231f64d213f9152d1f48e805.jpg 002_TD509_8--d81df7fd2844a4b0f1be2380869564c9.jpg 004_HIAC_10252015hm_1912--b2d723c447c313c6caafcacc8c59d934.jpg 003_TD509_10--b378a1ae4e2afb0821bcf6d16934316f.jpg 005_HIAC_10252015hm_2031--7acaf753dbee79fb06eb3ae017410026.jpg 006_TD509_11--78d0e5f6aaa27fe5a86128b905abdccc.jpg 007_TD509_22--7ef40114aa10adcf6a3e2a8fa315e1ec.jpg 008_TD509_23--1c3f78cc5dde0d2cf08bd9578932f7fb.jpg 009_TD509_38--e516e41b774d7f4402262ca592caeae6.jpg 010_TD509_39--d38d4bf7218df9c1827b777aab91e975.jpg 011_TD509_49--33b936f26cb5365019f9403b09483c85.jpg 012_TD509_53--c92a98b288f8c98f4f1aeda18fad7f24.jpg 013_TD509_58--94df6bfa35070b530ca518e80f97bf60.jpg 014_TD509_60--761cce1734b12ad938d2d60da8858887.jpg 016_TD509_66--0025b8d1032dfef21d48ef6b137742c7.jpg 017_TD509_71--572e7b93631e6accff41ca001989e0cb.jpg 018_TD509_73--63964bc389df78df6d05c904d05eeb4d.jpg 019_TD509_74--82e15a8f1dc6cce742badcaded6110b3.jpg 020_TD509_75--b066f686a6e382b8b580b8d679e94c07.jpg 021_TD509_77--40fdfc6b2d04796529699bc865b2728e.jpg 022_TD509_79--bf45d6466f26f96d2ec8f93959d5950b.jpg 023_TD509_82--77f0d6e0a6711479ee2a39c3ca4a6bf4.jpg 024_TD509_87--16e93f55420766a6b2fbd2fb97ce5f5c.jpg 025_TD509_93--bc41f96a80d1fc08f2306bea250cc242.jpg 026_TD509_97--a70b2a1fd7e055df89361f79ed9586ac.jpg 027_TD509_100--3521202a447a73e05de7e1498859b8fe.jpg 029_TD509_113--2077f2037295fc6ddd6e8ae4ba59fdf4.jpg 030_TD509_114--7d914acdc00a25253f3163363dbcac3b.jpg 031_TD509_118--88482f90ebfc8e4f81b3fd1cb239777e.jpg 032_TD509_119--b8e644c1cfd97b43986a90d5e28ace16.jpg 033_TD509_120--783c0182038e2171fbfcc4c788412cb8.jpg 034_TD509_128--bfcb3d7cf422b8f78ff57991f6525d37.jpg 035_TD509_130--0d77d71e9f1c49127d3bb8c3409d9c39.jpg 036_TD509_134--43fb9591f06c9777f3932aa08735bdb9.jpg 037_TD509_138--f06c2cfe07d9414e80e6f88e5db85df7.jpg 038_TD509_139--344d0d931fc753533e5a0b4f5d611c65.jpg 039_TD509_144--2d5c48c0ac41165a6f2771bc88cfd375.jpg 040_TD509_148--a44b0a7025b2a7fb83cf16ede5f3c8a4.jpg 041_TD509_162--1f56132ca23f0c535203c13949306114.jpg 042_TD509_173--24682a96d52fab6a084cb332b74d438a.jpg 043_TD509_175--c4c7146d842de093dda6fbf0f4cca479.jpg 044_TD509_181--cbaef6f261a8c70edbd8c5614f298005.jpg 045_TD509_182--1d91258fce1a045c38c88ee0e6a8b082.jpg 046_TD509_183--048dc8807b4d1a708b9ad2f70a7843b0.jpg 049_TD509_195--e8f0312fbc1539173b245a5dffb6fb9e.jpg 050_TD509_197--087781a25c5c90672160bc403ce9cb1e.jpg 051_TD509_198--80f2699441dc9dea81adff7b6ece5434.jpg 052_TD509_210--6fe2b618a7a1c5c26ae6bab135873a3e.jpg 053_TD509_212--d921d6a3c653ce3c739466c0b9ea6166.jpg 054_TD509_223--14ec4de735e5711d4a9f83654d7e4d9f.jpg 055_TD509_224--2a26de877bb0bb488ed00294714b257d.jpg 056_TD509_225--347203be54c8d6eb889c76110ffcdae9.jpg 057_TD509_231--2a926dbe284886484d5407ea8ea7242b.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 5) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Mandy Rose